


Tulips and Roses

by PrincessofPerfectionism



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Identity Reveal, Love, Love Confessions, One Shot Collection, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofPerfectionism/pseuds/PrincessofPerfectionism
Summary: A collection of one-shots based upon the love square ships (Adrienette, Ladynoir, Marichat and Ladrien).
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 7





	1. Stolen Kiss (Ladynoir)

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at one-shots, especially with different ships. I don’t have a lot of experience with Ladrien so that will be a challenge, especially with it being mostly despised. Anyway, hope you like these one-shots!
> 
> Enjoy!

Sighing as the ladybugs flew across the city, reconstructing demolished buildings and injured civilians, Ladybug went to her partner for their usually routine.

”Pound it!”

Chat had already turned to help the akumatised man up, reorienting him and getting him to grips with what had happened. Glancing at his caring attitude, Ladybug sighed affectionately. Aside from his flirty nature, Chat had the ability to get in touch with his sensitive side and often comforted akuma victims after battle. When he turned to face her, she shifted her focus, still feeling his gaze upon her.

As the man retreated from the room, Ladybug turned back to Chat and saw him bowing to her, a crimson rose in his gloved hand, colour contrasting against his black suit. A genuine smile appeared on his face as he kept eye contact. In response, Ladybug returned his smile before taking the flower into her hand, minding the thorns.

”You know, with all these gestures, you’d think you were in love with me.”

Taking a step towards her, Chat smirked, eyeing her body tentatively, “That’s the truth, isn’t it, m’lady?” He took one of her hands into his before brushing his lips against her knuckles, keeping constant eye contact. A blush appeared on her cheeks as his mouth lingered before pulling away, still holding her hand.

”We should get going, it won’t be soon before our time runs out.” She looked away with a somber look at the thought of being away from him once more. To her surprise, his hand held her chin, redirecting her gaze back towards him. Instead of her expected frown, he was grinning. Lifting her eyebrow, she motioned for his to explain.

”Well, we could meet again, you know? 5pm at the _Arc de Triomphe_?”

Ladybug tapped her chin lightly, contemplating the decision. She did want to see him again but was it worth boosting his ego to accept the invitation. She turned to face him which was a big mistake with the puppy dog eyes he was pulling off. Tsking to herself, she looked away. He knew how much she couldn’t resist those eyes. _Damn you, Chat_. Sighing, she gave in, nodding with mock dejection.

An eager smile appeared on Chat’s lips, followed by the faint sign of relief. However, a beep from his ring interrupted the moment. Ladybug sighed as her earrings also beeped simultaneously. Chat brushed her knuckles against his lips again before winking.

”It seems our time is short, m’lady. I hope to see you later.” He saluted before extending his staff and jumping off the tower. As he gracefully kept from building to building, Ladybug’s eyes trailed behind his black silhouette before he was out of sight.

———

Brushing the same bunch of hair, Marinette checked her reflection against her vanity mirror once more. As she was about to point out another blemish on her skin, Tikki flew in front of her, blocking her view. A stern look was plastered on her face as Marinette sighed.

”Marinette, stop worrying about your appearance! There’s nothing wrong with the way you look and Chat would be stupid to not see how pretty you are!” Her expression had softened as Marinette hugged her by the cheek.

”Thanks Tikki! I just don’t want to mess anything up.”

”You’ll do great as always! Believe in yourself!”

At the tickle of her belly, Tikki giggled in delight. Having one more glance at her face, Marinette breathed in deep to reduce her heart beat.

”Tikki, spots on!”

———

Adrien had a hand through his hair while Plagg flew around, scolding him. “You know, you could give her some cheese. I know that I’d fall in love with anyone who gave me a full box of camembert.”

As he dropped, Adrien tsked, inspecting himself in the mirror once more, “That’s all you think about, cheese! You have no idea what it’s like to want to spend every moment of every day with one person.” He gave a dreamy smile as Plagg cried in disgust.

”I do to. I’d spend the rest of my life with my camembert by my side.” He took the piece he was holding and swallowed it whole.

Adrien fell out of his trance and shook his head, “You’ll never understand.” Walking towards his window, he scanned his room before before he had a realisation. “Wait, I have to bring her a flower!”

Rushing to the corner table beside his bed, he pulled out a bunch of tulips of assorted colours: canary yellow, rose pink, crimson red. It was a festival of colours and Adrien hoped he'd remembered what Ladybug had said that day properly.

With an unenthusiastic nod of confirmation from Plagg, he got into his regular stance.

”Plagg, claws out!”

———

Legs hanging off the edge, Ladybug sat on the _Arc de Triomphe_ and sighed at the busy street of _Champs-Élysées_. It was bustling for this time of day, people filtering through each other, drifting in and out of restaurants and stores.

She heard the tap of feet behind her and, turning her head back, caught the sight of Chat Noir. He was grinning in delight, something hidden behind him.

”Well hello, m’lady.” he kissed her hand gently, squeezing it, “Fine night, isn’t it? I must say, I’m surprised you turned up.”

Ladybug frowned at the insinuation. She had always rejected his invitations without considering his thoughts and emotions. A feeling of dread rose inside of her but fell at Chat’s smile.

”But you finally came, _ma chérie_. And you made this cat the luckiest in the world.”

He proceeded to bow, catching Ladybug off guard, and presented her with a bouquet of flowers. She let out an involuntary gasp, cupping a hand to her mouth.

Chat grinned at her reaction, but, in reality, he was incredibly relieved. Releasing her hand, she took the bouquet from his hand as he stretched them towards her.

Taking a closer look at them, Ladybug smiled inwardly. _He remembered._ A month or so ago, after an akuma fight, Ladybug mentioned her love of tulips because of the akuma’s floral powers. Little did she know Chat was jotting that down in his memory for the future.

Even though she’d made it a habit to reject Chat’s advances and romantic gestures, Ladybug couldn’t help but feel touched at the sentiment.

As Chat looked expectantly, she lent in for a hug. Tightening her embrace around his waist, she buried her head in the crook of his shoulder. Before the initial surprise, Chat hugged her back, holding her with care as if she were a porcelain ornament.

Still against him, Ladybug lifted her head. “Thank you, Chaton. You don’t know how much this means to me.”

”You know I’d do anything for you, bugaboo. You’re worth everything to me. A bunch of flowers are nothing in comparison.”

Going to stroke his hair with her gloved hand, she spoke once more. “You know that’s not what I mean. I can’t believe you remembered how much I love tulips. It’s been ages since. Surely you haven’t been planning this for that long?”

Trailing his hands to her waist, Chat muttered into her ear with a deep voice that hitched Ladybug’s breath in her throat. “I always listen to what you say, m’lady. Whether you like it or not.”

A pink hue appeared on Ladybug’s cheeks, Chat’s voice clearly having its desired effect. Trying to regain composure, she gently prayed his arms away, giving a sigh. “I know, Kitty. You know I know.”

He chuckled and nodded in agreement, “Yep, I do.” Taking Ladybug’s hand once again, he pulled her down to the edge of the _Arc de Triomphe_ and sat her down next to himself. Hands still entwined, they gazed out. The sun had already begun to set, because of the autumn season. The memory of its rays were replaced by a flurry of pastel shades laid across the sky.

They both sighed at the magnificent sight. Minutes of silence passed between them. It was a collective agreement to let the other take in the atmosphere without the distraction of thought or speech. Just the presence of one another and the beauty of the Parisian sunset.

Chat’s eyes stole glances at his lady’s face, avoiding being caught in the act. Her face was undisturbed and peaceful, features softened by the pale lighting. Bluebell eyes glistening, she returned his look, catching him by surprise.

Seeing his flustered self after being exposed, Ladybug burst into a fit of giggles. Chat pouted but soon couldn’t resist the temptation to laugh along with her.

When they finally managed to nip the urge to continue in the bud, a sigh left Ladybug’s lips, directing Chat’s attention to them. He bit his own as he realised how entrancing her looks were. As most of their encounters involved akuma fights, Chat rarely had the opportunity to get a good look at Ladybug, amongst the action. Sure, he knew she was beautiful from the start. That much was certain. But it was in these tranquil moments when he could finally appreciate just how beautiful she really was.

Eyelashes flickering, Ladybug turned her head to Chat. Realising they were only inches apart in their current position, she took initiative by resting her forehead against his. Looking deep into his bright shining eyes, she whispered under her breath.

”Are you hiding something from me kitty? You keep looking at me. It’s starting to get suspicious you know?” Practically hypnotised by her words, Chat lifted her chin ever so slightly and brushed their lips against one another.

Ladybug inhaled sharply at the move but leaned in and connected them together. Chat's eyes widened as Ladybug cupped his cheek, deepening her kiss before he melted in. Trailing her scarlet hand across his cheek, behind his ear and finding its way into his blond locks, Ladybug stroked Chat's hair with gentle circles. At the accidental touch of his ear, Chat let out a gasp. Taking this as a burst of confidence, Ladybug continued the movement, eliciting the same reaction from him.

Parting his lips, Chat growled at her, seeing her smirk at the noises from him. Eager to get revenge on her, he retaliated by nipping the edge of her ear. A moan from her, encouraged him to carry on, leaving tiny bites along her ear before working down to her neck. Another involuntary moan escaped her lips which she tried to suppress. Chat grinned inwardly, leaving marks along her neck. She would have to do something about them if she was planning on going out any time soon.

After a couple of minutes, Chat pulled away from her neck, admiring it with a smile. Taking this as an opportunity, Ladybug whispered into his ear, catching him off guard. "You better not have left a mark, Chaton. Or else I'll have to return the favour."

Growling at the sensation, Chat replied with a gravely voice. "Well, my lady, go ahead. Mark me." A shiver tingled down her as she lowered her head to tentatively lick his Adam's apple. From the moan that left him, she carried on, occasionally giving gentle bites.

Pleased with what she'd left behind, Ladybug lifted her head to give him one last kiss on the lips. When they parted, Chat's breath shuddered and a look at his lady confirmed that she was as shaken as him at what they'd just done.

As her senses returned to her, Ladybug blushed hard. She'd just willingly made out with Chat Noir and enjoyed it. No, she can't have. It was wrong. So why had it felt so right? Pushing her thoughts aside, she lifted Chat to his feet by the hand, his eyes widening. She smirked and took his head into her hands, planting a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Still clueless, Chat watched as Ladybug gave a wave before leaping off the _Arc de Triomphe._ Letting out a wolf whistle, he watched her elegantly jump off buildings before she was no longer visible. Taking a last look back, he too leap off and made his way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this is more cliche than I intended. Anyway, even with the questionable writing on my behalf, I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Cherry Blossom (Adrienette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Adrienette one-shot. Let’s see how this goes. I’m going to avoid the typical stuttering on Marinette’s behalf because it’s quite overdone, in my eyes, for the most part, and restricts the freedom and flexibility of the plot so keep that in mind when reading.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sketchbook in hand, Marinette busily drew her recent design. A new competition had been announced by Gabriel Agreste yesterday for an open of clothing for Adrien to wear at his next photo shoot.

Much had been left unambiguous, however, there had to be some way in which the clothes could be tied in with the theme of spring. It was also revealed that whatever style the winner chose would be used in order to coordinate the rest of the collection.

Marinette couldn’t believe her ears at the fact that there was the possibility that she could be responsible for a whole collection designed by Gabriel Agreste himself. She couldn’t let such an opportunity pass and began sketching as soon as possible.

Considering the deadline in three days, she decided that it was best to finish early, knowing her unpredictability. Lucky for her, unlike when attempting to come up with a derby hat design, Marinette was buzzing with inspiration.

Aside from an idea for the clothing item, she was also able to pick a theme with ease. Before long, she’d finalised her sketch and breathed deep, bringing her heart beat down.

A cool breeze brushed against her exposed thighs, reminding her that spring was yet to come, no matter how much she could envision it. Stepping up from the step that showcased _La T_ _our Eiffel_ in front of her, she tidied her skirt, slipping her sketchbook under her arm, and began her walk home.

The sun had risen high, projecting shadows upon the road. Even with the cold air, the some provided a moment of heat every time you passed through its rays. Nearing her home, she caught a glimpse of yet another one of Adrien’s many advertisements.

In this particular one, he had donned winter clothing in a ski resort setting. His outfit consisted of slightly baggy jeans that was complimented by a branded Gabriel Agreste puffed jacket that had black accents along it, standing out from the pristine white of the material. He was staring out into the distance, an inquisitive look gazing his face.

Marinette let out her signature sigh as she admired the pure perfection of his features. Lucky for her, this was an ordinary scene in Paris; all sorts of girls would stop to gush over adverts involving Adrien Agreste, despite what Marinette wished, but at least it gave her a convincing cover.

A couple of steps later and she’d reached the bakery. Swinging the door, the faint ring of a bell sounded in her ears. Both of her parents looked to her and she could almost hear their faces light up.

“My favourite daughter is back from her inspirational walk!” Tom cried in delight, embracing her tight.

As Marinette was about to respond with a ‘I’m your only daughter’, Sabine spoke out. “How was your trip sweetie? Did you get any ideas for the competition?”

Marinette nodded, an excited smile gracing her lips. “Yep, I can’t wait to see how it turns out! Speaking of which, I should start before I forget.” She giggled sheepishly before giving a wave and swiftly bundling up the stairs to her room.

Once she slipped through the trapdoor, Tikki flew out and landed on Marinette’s desk as she slumped onto the chair after collecting the fabrics she planned on using.

———

It had been two hours, busy with sewing, marking and cutting but, at long last, the item of clothing was finished.

Lifting it in the air, Tikki gushed over it, complimenting Marinette. “It’s perfect Marinette! I’m sure you’ll win the competition!”

Smiling at her adorable kwami, Marinette hugged Tikki against her cheek before placing the item back on her desk. “I hope you’re right.”

———

After three days of relentless schoolwork, Marinette was glad that she’d planned ahead and finished her competition wanted early. Gabriel was to arrive after school (or, more likely, be on video call) to observe each item of clothing the students presented. Walking into the courtyard, Marinette tripped up at the speed she was running at. Spotting her from a stand, Alya went to lift her up and eagerly pull her over, picking her bag from the floor.

Once they reached the stand, Marinette pulled the clothes out of her bag and bit her lip while her friend gushed over it as usual. Rubbing her fingers together, Marinette waited in apprehension for Gabriel to work his way to her.

After rejecting the works of everyone before her, Natalie turned her tablet towards her, Gabriel’s face as monotone as always. She bit her lip hard, almost tasting blood as he asked her to explain her design.

”It’s a simple, slim cut blouse that is unisex with both it’s fit and design. I decided to pick the theme of cherry blossoms as they are prevalent during the spring season and incorporated it into the blouse with a simple gradient of petals throughout the shirt.”

Gabriel inspected her work, not saying a word before looking back at her, expressionless. “Very well done, Miss Dupain Cheng. Yet again you have shown your incredible talent for fashion design in this blouse. The theme of cherry blossoms will be the basis for the rest of the collection that will be ready within a month and Adrien will showcase your design.” The faint quiver of a smile appeared upon his lips before vanishing without a trace.

As both Marinette and Alya giggled in glee at her win, a hand touched Marinette’s shoulder, making her jump. To her surprise, Adrien was standing behind her, radiantly smiling.

”Awesome job as always Marinette! You’re so amazing! It’s incredibly difficult to ever please my father so well done!” He patted her shoulder and walked away, giving her a wink paired with a thumbs up.

When he’d left, Marinette touched her shoulder with a dazed smile. “He touched me!”

Alya rolled her eyes at the girl’s lovesick look and began to help her pack her things to go home and tell her parents the good news.

———

A month had rolled around, highlighted by only the teasing adverts for Gabriel Agreste’s new cherry blossom collection. However long the wait was, Marinette had still maintained her original enthusiasm for the line.

As Adrien was to model her blouse along with the rest of the collection, she could barely hold her excitement when Adrien handed her a ticket after class a week ago.

Sitting in a seat that was right next to the runway, no less, Marinette watched the models intently, awaiting the moment when Adrien was going to appear. She’d been taking notes in a notepad of all sorts of details and ideas for future designs which was another reason why she loved attending such events. They were pretty much waterfalls of inspiration.

As she was almost about to doubt her blouse was ever going to appear, her spirits were lifted. Adrien strode down, her blouse on display for everyone to see. After he gave various effortless poses for the camera, he elegantly turned to make his way back to the stage.

Marinette’s breath caught in her throat as he gave her a discrete wink as he passed her. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach, causing a frenzy of emotions flow through her. Alya, catching onto what happened, gave the almost faint Marinette an encouraging smile and thumbs up from across the row.

Once the show was over and the spectators were ushered out into a courtyard to see the items that were on display, Marinette saw Adrien waving at her from afar.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly approached him as he did to her and they met in between. Adrien’s radiant smile as he spoke only increased Marinette’s heartbeat. “ So, how did you find the show? Did you like the collection?”

”It was amazing! The designs and outfits were so coordinated with one another and the patterned were so creative and synchronised with the theme!”

Adrien gave a warm smile at how enthusiastic she was. It was clearly her passion in life. “I’m glad you enjoyed it, I can say with 100% assurance that your blouse is Agreste approved.” He gave a playful wink as Marinette blushed, giggling into her hand.

”Thanks Adrien, you’re very kind. Though I think that the seams around the collar could do with some work. And the waist is slightly wonky too.” She bit her lip at the mistakes.

Adrien shook his head, a small chuckle escaping his lips. “It was perfect, Marinette. No matter what you say.” He glanced at the watch on how wrist and scanned the courtyard, his eyes catching on Natalie who was patiently waiting for him. “I’m really sorry Marinette but I have my Mandarin lesson so I have to go. Thank you for coming and designing the blouse. Everything was all down to you.”

Catching Marinette by surprise, he leaned in a gently kissed her cheek. She blushed hard, eyes avoiding eye contact as she whispered “You’re welcome, Adrien.”

They waved goodbye as he took off while Marinette could barely hold herself on her feet which were threatening to make her melt into a puddle of goo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is again, very cliche. Have to get better at that. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
